1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of improving color reproducibility to improve an image display quality and an LCD apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD apparatus, in general, includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly. The backlight assembly supplies the LCD panel with a light. The LCD panel displays an image using the light.
The backlight assembly includes a light source that generates the light. The light source includes a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a light emitting diode (LED), etc.
A size of the LED is smaller than that of the CCFL. The LED is a point light source. A small LCD apparatus that may be several inches has the LED as the light source.
The small LCD apparatus includes a white LED that generates a white light. In general, a portion of the white light, which corresponds to a predetermined wavelength, has a lower luminance than a remaining portion of the white light. When the portion of the white light, which corresponds to the predetermined wavelength, has the lower luminance than the remaining portion of the white light, a color reproducibility of the small LCD apparatus is decreased so that an image display quality of the small LCD apparatus is deteriorated.